Sagittarius Seiya
|-|Sagittarius Gold Cloth= |-|Enhanced Sagittarius Gold Cloth= Summary Sagittarius Seiya is the Sagittarius Gold Saint in the era of Saint Seiya Omega. Having passed down his signature Pegasus Cloth to a new young Saint, Kouga, Seiya took up the Sagittarius Cloth to act as Athena's most stalwart and loyal defender. Harnessing the Cosmo Element Energy of Light, he is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, even taking on the gods themselves to protect Athena, Sanctuary, and the Earth from all that would threaten it. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | 3-A Name: Sagittarius Seiya, Saint Seiya, Sagittarius Saint Origin: Saint Seiya Omega Gender: Male Classification: '''Human, Legendary Gold Saint, Athena's Saint, God Slayer '''Age: 38 years old (Season 1), 39 years old (Season 2) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Limited Shapeshifting (Can turn into a Golden Pegasus), Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, 7th and 8th sense user, Can manipulate and destroy atoms to bypass conventional durability, Can attack Intangible Beings, Can sense people and events over large distances, possibly through dimensions even after the loss of the five main senses, through the 8th sense, he has total control over soul and body in the spirit realm, allowing him to resurrect, Can survive in space. Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, and Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Held his own against Mars) | Universe level via burning his Cosmo (He was able to hurt Saturn with the Golden Dagger) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Mars) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Galactic '''| '''Universal Durability: Galaxy level | Universe level (Was able to withstand many attacks by Saturn) Stamina: Nearly limitless | Limitless Range: Galactic | Universal Standard Equipment: Sagittarius Gold Cloth with Golden Bow and Arrow. The Golden Dagger that holds the power to kill gods. Intelligence: Skilled fighter. Has battled for many years. Very combat smart. Capable of discovering the weaknesses of his enemies. Average otherwise. Weaknesses: Darkness Cosmo due to Omega's element system. Not as durable without his cloth. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pegasus Ryusei Ken.gif|Pegasus Ryusei Ken Seiya Atomic Thunderbolt.gif|Atomic Thunderbolt Cosmic Star Arrow 1.gif|Cosmic Star Arrow Cosmic Star Arrow 2.gif|Continued * Pegasus Meteor Fist (ペガサス流星拳, Pegasus Ryūsei Ken): The Pegasus Saint's signature technique. Seiya concentrates Cosmo in his hands and weaves the stars of the Pegasus constellation before unleashing millions of faster-than-light speed punches, transforming this attack into a radiant flurry of light. This technique can be considered an even more powerful version of the Leo Saint's Lightning Plasma and can even change direction mid-flight. * Atomic Thunderbolt: Seiya inherits this technique from the previous Sagittarius Saint, Aiolos, after obtaining his cloth. Using it in the same fashion as his Pegasus Meteor Fist, Seiya unleashes a devastating stream of golden light at his foes. * Sagittarius Arrow: As the Sagittarius Gold Saint, Seiya can shoot a golden arrow from the bow that comes with the Sagittarius Gold Cloth. He tried to shoot Pallas, but the arrow was reflected by Great Sword Titan. * Cosmic Star Arrow: Seiya aims the Bow of Sagittarius at his foe, focusing Cosmo at the tip of the arrow which manifests as streams of energy. After he finishes charging, Seiya releases the arrow with amazing force, enough to pierce through Pallasite Titan's Strongest attack as well as his Genesistector, which is said to be more durable than three Gold Cloths combined. * Golden Dagger: Seiya is equipped with a dagger that nullifies immortality, regeneration, and intangibility, allowing it to kill spirits and gods. * Athena Exclamation: A technique that can only be performed with the cooperation of three Gold Saints, unleashing a massive burst of energy that can be compared to a small-scale big bang. Key: Sagittarius Gold Cloth | Enhanced Sagittarius Gold Cloth Note 1: This profile should not be confused with Pegasus Seiya. Note 2: (Seiya's Sagittarius cloth is not a god cloth since it was explained in Next Dimension that a god cloth is only temporary and Seiya's gold cloth remained the same after his fight with Saturn). This was where it was stated about the god cloths being temporary. Seiya's gold cloth was permanent after his fight with Saturn. Gallery PegasusRyuseiKen.gif|Pegasus Ryusei Ken File:Sagittarius_new_cloth_objects.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gold Saints Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Bow Users Category:Knife Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 3